The present invention relates generally to equipment used in weight lifting for strength training, bodybuilding and powerlifting, and more particularly to a novel type of bench construction for use by weight lifters in performing the "bench press" and variants thereof. Specifically, the present invention is directed to a bench construction specially configured for enhancing technique, promoting safety and optimizing muscle development in the performance of the bench press.
Strength training through performing resistance exercises, commonly known as "weight lifting" has long been used as a tool by bodybuilders and is now recognized clearly as being very important in developing strength for athletes and improving an individual's overall well-being and physical condition. Many new types of equipment have been introduced which supposedly increase an individual's ability to gain the benefits from resistance exercises, not the least of which are various types of machines using cams, chains, pulleys, etc. However, it is widely recognized by strength and conditioning authorities that certain basic exercises, using "free-weights" as opposed to "machine-weights," provide the best form of strength training. The reason for extolling free-weights over the use of machines in performing resistance exercises is subject of debate--although the majority of bodybuilders and competitive weight lifters appear to be convinced that use of free-weights provides the optimal approach in developing strength and condition.
Free-weight exercises are those in which the lifter uses only a barbell or dumbbell(s) without any type of machine constraint in performing resistance exercises. The "bench press" has long been a favorite exercise because it develops large muscle groups and is considered to be combination exercise, i.e. the use of more than one muscle group is necessary to complete the lift, and coordinated balance and control are necessary for lift completion. The bench press is probably the most popular weight training exercise, and forms an integral part of the routines of bodybuilders, powerlifters and athletes. To many bodybuilders and others, the amount of weight one can lift in the bench press indicates one's strength and the exercise is considered to be the key chest exercise. The bench press is thought to be the fundamental or foundational exercise for developing and strengthening the upper body muscles, such as those of the chest (Pectoralis major and minor), the back of the arm (Triceps brachii), shoulder (Anterior and middle deltoids) and, to a greater or lesser extent, muscles of the back (Latissimus dorsi).
The bench press can be performed with many different types of equipment, however, as mentioned above, using a free-weight or free-bar on a bench is the mode most widely used in strength training and bodybuilding because it provides the most challenging and complex technique. The bench press is performed by a lifter reclined on an elongate, flat bench positioned approximately 18 inches or thereabouts above the ground. The bench is flat in construction, having a length generally in the range of four feet and a width of 10 inches or thereabouts. The bench is supported horizontally above the ground by means of support legs and typically, support racks or standards, for holding a barbell overhead are positioned at the head end of the bench.
In performing the bench press, the lifter lays on the bench with the head, scapulae (shoulder blades) and buttocks contacting the flat surface of the bench. The lifter's legs are splayed outwardly, i.e. on opposite sides of the bench with the knees flexed so that the lower legs drape vertically downwardly for foot-floor contact. The lifter situates his/her body on the bench, so that the bar, which is "racked" on the support racks is generally disposed above the lifter's eyes. The actual sequence of the bench press movement proceeds biomechanically as follows. The lifter grabs the racked free-bar of the barbell and pushes the weight off the support racks to a starting position above the base of the neck with the arms extended and the elbows locked out. The "down-phase" begins with the lifter lowering the bar slowly under control by the chest, shoulder and arm muscles. The weight is lowered until it just touches or rests on the lower chest area, slightly above the xiphoid process.
Next, in the "press-phase," the weight is pushed upward to the starting position so that the arms are fully extended with the elbows locked. Proper technique requires that the weight be pressed in an even pace and under control using only chest, shoulder and arm strength. In order to isolate the chest, shoulder and arm muscles during both the down- and press-phases, the lifter must concentrate on keeping the remainder body portions isolated from movement, and the trunk and leg musculature act as skeletal stabilizers to allow the upper extremities to work more efficiently.
As described above, only the lifter's head, scapulae and buttocks contact the bench, and the lifter is only supported at those positions. It is considered to be preferable technique to have the back slightly arched, to enable the lifter to use some strength from the latissimus muscles with the feet "locked" under the lifter for stability on the bench (see Hatfield, Powerlifting--A Scientific Approach, 1981). The reason for arching the back is to place some stress on the strong latissimus muscles under the arms. By slightly arching the back, the lifter also uses the latissimus muscles to stabilize the body. However, in order to prevent undue stress on the intervertebral discs, the lifter must not arch the back in an exaggerated manner whereby the buttocks are elevated from the bench surface. If exaggerated arching occurs, the lower area of the spine becomes very vulnerable to injury because of dangerous pressure placed on the spinal discs and adjoining vertebrae.
From the above description of conventional flat benches, it should be apparent that the lifter is only minimally supported, i.e. along the back of the head, the scapulae and the buttocks. The lack of support on such a bench has several very significant drawbacks. First of all, if the lifter is lifting a heavy weight, the tendency is for the lifter to exaggerate the aforementioned arch and thereby create undesirable stress on the lower spine. When this occurs, not only is potential injury probable, but the arms also change position creating improper lifting technique making it somewhat easier to lift the weight but reducing muscle development in the pectorals. Moreover, with the inadequate support of a flat bench, the lifter is able to shift the upper legs as well as the head and trunk resulting in poor technique. The shifting may occur both in the longitudinal and lateral directions relative to the bench, and can actually result in a portion of the lifter's body shifting to one side, thereby placing undue stress on the back and shoulder muscles. Injury may result from such shifting inasmuch as stress is placed more on one side of the body than the other.
Another drawback resulting from the use of conventional flat benches may occur if a lifter has a preexisting injury. For example, if a lifter has an injured shoulder or arm, performance of the bench press may result in one arm lagging behind the other during the press-phase of the lift. The lagging arm may tend to cause the lifter's body to rotate, along the longitudinal axis of the lifter's body, thereby accentuating poor technique and compensatory overwork by the arm and attendant muscles on the opposite side of the body. In addition, as briefly mentioned above, a flat bench provides no lateral support for the lifter's head, resulting in the lifter being able to laterally shift or move the head which interferes with technique.
In order to overcome, at least slightly, the problem of exaggerated arching of the back and buttocks elevation, a technique used by some lifters is to place the bottom of the feet on the bench surface with the knees bent upwardly, rather than having the feet on the floor. While excessive arching may be lessened somewhat, it should be apparent that the lifter's body is now in a very unstable condition because there is virtually no support for the upper legs.
With the considerable problems relating to stability and support in conventional flat bench constructions in mind, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a novel bench construction for use by an individual lifter reclined thereon which includes a bench top having an upper surface configured with portions anatomically contoured and dimensioned for supporting and least partially restraining the reclined lifter from lateral and longitudinal shifting. More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to form a bench top with an upper surface which includes a lower or foot-end section configured with a first depression contoured for receiving and stabilizing the lifter's buttocks.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bench top, configured as described above, in which the lower section includes a pair of leg-receiving depressions contoured for receiving and engaging the lifter's upper legs along substantially the entire length of each leg biceps (Biceps femoris). The leg-receiving depressions angle laterally outwardly from the first depression and terminate at the end of the upper surface to enable the lifter's lower legs to drape downwardly for firm foot-floor engagement or contact.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a bench top, as described above, in which the upper surface also includes a mid or intermediate section positioned forwardly from the first depression formed as an upwardly extending or elevated section which includes an arch portion defining a support for orienting and positioning the lifter's lower back in a minimally arched condition while still enabling the lifter's buttocks to engage firmly the first depression. The arch portion is dimensioned longitudinally to support the lifter's lower back generally beneath the spine, and subtending the arch portion are laterally-positioned raised regions dimensionally configured for engaging and supporting the lifter's back beneath the latissimus muscles. The elevated section is also formed as a bilateral support for engaging and supporting the lifter's back and trunk beneath the latissimus mucles.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bench top which also includes a head-receiving member mounted on a flat section of the bench for cradling the lifter's head and thereby stabilizing and restraining same from lateral and longitudinal shifting. The head-receiving member or "headrest" is provided with adjustment means for cooperating with the flat section of the bench to enable selected longitudinal positioning of the headrest to a preselected, comfortable location conforming to the lifter's anatomy.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be more appreciated and understood after a consideration of the following drawings and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.